Hecha Polvo
by La Comadreja
Summary: Escena perdida entre HBP y DH. Por qué dice Ron que Ginny quedó hecha polvo? Aquí tendras la respuesta. El fic es basicamente H/G aunque sea solo con Ron y Ginny. NO es weasleycest.


**Hecha Polvo.**

* * *

–_Cuando cortaron mi hermana se quedó hecha polvo..._

_C. 7 - pág. 107 - Ed. Salamandra_

Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

_

* * *

_

Después de los lamentables sucesos al final del curso, todas las cosas alrededor de los Weasley habían cambiado. Ron tenía la mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo en lo que les había dicho Harry y lo que podría suceder en los siguientes meses. Sus padres por su parte, junto con la Orden, estaban más confundidos que nunca. Con Dumbledore muerto, Bill herido y la traición de Snape, las reuniones eran más frecuentes y mucho más privadas. Los gemelos se habían integrado ya oficialmente a la Orden, lo cual dejaba a Ron y a Ginny mucho tiempo solos en casa.

Una de esas tardes Ron estaba leyendo su copia de "Doce formas infalibles de encantar a una bruja"; preparándose para cuando viera a Hermione después del verano, y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se había dado cuenta de que había demasiado silencio en la casa hasta que algo dio un golpe seco en la madera. Algo pesado y compacto había caído al piso. El pelirrojo separó la vista de su lectura, pero al no escuchar otro ruido más volvió a lo que hacía.

Unos momentos más tarde lo que escuchó caer y romperse era definitivamente de cristal. Ron volvió a levantar la vista y recordó que Ginny debía estar en algún lugar de la casa.

–¿Ginny?

No hubo respuesta. Espero un momento y entonces se escuchó el rodar de un objeto sobre la madera.

–Ginny, ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

Unos segundos antes estaba molesto por tener que interrumpir su lectura por alguna payasada de Ginny pero ahora empezaba a inquietarse. Se puso de pie y bajando las escaleras la buscó en su recámara pero la encontró vacía.

–Eey Ginny…

Era inútil, no había respuesta y eso era demasiado raro. Ron empezaba a asustarse. Entonces siguió hasta la planta baja dando grandes pasos y buscó apenas bajar las escaleras, pero sin esforzarse demasiado la encontró.

Estaba mal sentada en el piso recargada en una pequeña alacena donde su padre guardaba un par de botellas de licor. Un vaso roto a unos pasos de ahí y más allá una botella de Whiskey de Fuego vacía que había rodado por el piso. Ron frunció el entrecejo totalmente incrédulo, no lo podía creer.

–Pero ¿!qué hiciste… tonta!?

La chica respondió con un pequeño resoplido parecido a un sollozo. Él se acercó a ayudarla a pararse pero ella peleó aventándolo con patadas y manotazos.

–¡Ey, eeeyy! ¡Si, después de que te emborrachas todavía me pegas!.

–Ddddoosss, ddoss… - repitió la chica arrastrando la lengua y levantando sus dos dedos justo en la cara de Ron.

–Si claro, si hubieran sido dos no estarías así.

Al ver Ron que la chica disfrutaba de estar desparramada en el piso y no quería ser levantada se giró para quitar, al menos, los peligrosos trozos de vidrio del piso y desvanecer la botella antes de que llegara alguien más. Tal vez después de eso la convenciera de subir a su recámara. Pero ella seguía repitiendo su incomprensible "_ddoosss_…".

–Caray Ginny, pensé que eras más lista. ¿Sólo sabes contar hasta el 2? – dijo su hermano irónicamente tratando de sacarle la cantaleta.

–Ddossssssemanas… - completó la chica haciendo que Ron volteara a verla. Cuando lo hizo dos gruesas lágrimas habían salido y rodaban por sus pecosas mejillas.

Ron sintió un escalofrío, entonces creyó saber a qué se refería.

–¡Estás loca! faltan más de dos semanas para tu cumpleaños y todavía eres menor, no te puedes emborrachar.

–Esppppere cuatttro años… y sssolo duré ddoosss ssema… - Ginny apenas lograba abrir la boca, hablaba con un arqueado puchero.

–Ssh, ya no hables. Vamos a tu recámara. – interrumpió Ron confirmando que su sospecha era cierta. Era Harry quien ella buscó en el fondo de la botella.

Cuando Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó de las axilas para pararla ella empezó a llorar. Ron se congeló, se quedó inmóvil. Tenía miedo de que si él se ablandaba y la abrazaba ella se pusiera peor. Pero incluso el libro que estaba leyendo lo confirmaba, hay ocasiones en que lo mejor que puedes hacer es guardar silencio y dar un abrazo. Sin más palabras.

La jaló y ella quedó medio sostenida en su pecho, Ron apretó los labios y sus brazos alrededor de su fino cuerpo. Ella sollozaba más que llorar. Ron estaba en silencio.

–Espperee y esppere… y dduramos… ddos semmmanas…

Ron tragó saliva. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces había visto a Ginny así de triste. Estaba devastada. Espero en silencio y mantuvo su abrazo hasta que ella dio señales de moverse. Después de unos minutos ella dejo de repetir "_doossss_" y de sollozar.

–Vamos. Más vale que te duermas.

El pelirrojo la dejó en su habitación acostada y sin zapatos y le echó las mantas encima. Después bajó a la cocina y desapareció todo rastro de lo que había pasado; incluso el Whiskey derramado y el fuerte olor a licor. Aromatizó llenando la casa con aroma de pino. Cuando terminaba sus padres y Bill llegaron a casa.

–Ron, ¿qué tal, todo en orden?

–Si. – dijo el chico terminando de lavarse las manos.

–¿Y Ginny?

–Se fue a dormir temprano, dijo que tenía jaqueca…

–Bueno, seguro que mañana estará mejor.

–De hecho… creo que mañana le arreciará…

* * *

_–She was really cut up when you ended it…_

_Ch. 7 - Page. 117 - Ed. Scholastic._

Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Desde el momento en que leí en el libro que Ron le decía a Harry que ella había quedado **_**hecha polvo**_** me entró mucho la curiosidad sobre eso. Cómo lo demostró, cómo lo notó Ron, cómo es que nadie más lo notó… Bueno, así debió ser. Escena perdida entre HBP y DH. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar review, ¡ ¡vamos píquenle!!**


End file.
